


Черный Лотос

by Quasi_Hannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Hannah/pseuds/Quasi_Hannah
Summary: «Бутоны и цветения» - небольшой магазинчик цветов, принадлежащий Лее, матери Бена.Осенью начнется его новая скучная работа в корпорации, поэтому лето он решает провести работая в магазине. Все изменяется, когда он встречает Рей, юную и прекрасную владелицу тату-салона «Черный Лотос», расположенного ниже по улице. Все в ней привлекает его, но возможно, потребуется нечто большее, чем слова, чтобы выразить чувства.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Черный Лотос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [black lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156763) by [blessedreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo). 



«Бен, не забывай поливать гортензии, иначе они увянут до того, как миссис Кессель заберет заказ», - кричала Лея из своего кабинета. Честно говоря, Бен вовсе не думал, что его возвращение домой после колледжа приведет к тому, что он будет работать у матери в цветочном магазине, но в итоге это оказалось лучшим вариантом провести лето, прежде чем начнется его напряженная работа в огромной корпорации в городе.   
«Бутоны и цветения» был маленьким причудливым магазинчиком на главной улице города, который принадлежал его матери с того самого момента, как она ушла с государственной службы. Было приятно видеть, что она куда более счастлива в окружении пионов нежели политиков и проводить время с ней после долгого отсутствия тоже было приятно. Это было обычное утро обычного вторника, пока не появилась она. 

Он не ожидал, что кто-то придет так рано, почти сразу после открытия, но перезвон колокольчика, висящего над входной дверью заставил его отвлечься от полива гортензий и взглянуть на посетительницу. По крайней мере на фут меньше, чем он, длинные стройные ноги, загорелая кожа, короткие волнистые каштановые волосы – вот первое, что он отметил; Затем – татуировки на ее руках, маленькое колечко в носу и карие глаза с темной подводкой. Она была необычной, в хорошем смысле, определенно, но тем не менее, другой. Он не знал, что она здесь делает, но не мог дождаться момента, чтобы выяснить. 

«Хм, вы не Лея. Только если ей не удалось магическим образом вырасти на два фута и начать походить на вышибалу», - засмеялась она. Он не смог удержаться, чтобы не рассмеяться нервно в ответ, запуская руку в свои вороные волосы.   
«Жаль разочаровывать вас», - хмыкнул он, - «Я...»  
«Рей, как ты, дорогая?», - Лея появилась из-за угла, широкой улыбкой приветствуя девушку. Рей. Казалось, что это самое подходящее имя для девушки с улыбкой, способной осветить целую комнату. «Я вижу, что ты уже познакомилась с моим сыном Беном».  
«Я была близка», - она застенчиво улыбнулась ему, протянув руку для пожатия. Как только их ладони соприкоснулись, он отметил, насколько решительная у нее хватка, от которой у него по телу словно пробежал электрический ток. «Приятно познакомиться, Бен».   
«Взаимно, Рей».   
«Рей владеет тату-салоном ниже по улице. Самая молодая участница Ассоциации владельцев малого бизнеса, представляешь?» - Лея радостно взглянула на сына.   
Он улыбнулся еще шире, когда увидел, как легкий розоватый румянец растекся на щеках Рей.   
«Лея, ты меня смущаешь! Вообще, я здесь по делу. Помнишь букет лаванды, который ты дала мне на прошлой неделе? Один из моих идиотов-мастеров уронил вазу и полностью его испортил. Клянусь, я бы выпнула его с работы, если бы он не умел так потрясающе работать с клиентами».   
«О, дорогая, мне так жаль. Я думаю, Бен мог бы подобрать что-нибудь для тебя и принести в салон. Не так ли, Бен?». От этих слов глаза Рей радостно зажглись и Бен постарался не показать панику, мгновенно охватившую его от этого предложения.   
«Да, конечно. Будут ли какие-то пожелания?», - уточнил Бен, стараясь сохранять самообладание и игнорировать усмешку на лице своей матери, пока они разговаривали. Какую бы игру не затеяла его мать, он не станет возражать, если это означает, что он увидит Рей снова.   
Она пожала плечами. «Удиви меня. Я уверена, что ты знаешь свое дело», - она обвела его хитрым взглядом с головы до ног. На прощанье Рей помахала рукой Лее и бросив еще один взгляд на Бена вышла из магазина.

***

  
Он весь день не мог перестать думать о ней, и не только потому что занимался составлением букета для нее. Было в ней что-то, чего он не встречал в других девушках раньше. Все его прошлые девушки были похожи на него (к несчастью, даже слишком похожи), а от нее было ощущение, как будто прикоснулся к чему-то опасному и немного греховному. Он сомневался, что она когда-нибудь почувствует к нему то же самое, потому что ей скорее всего больше нравятся крутые парни, забитые татуировками, которые ездят на мотоциклах, а вечерами играют в дартс в сомнительных заведениях. Но даже просто возможность увидеть ее снова, вызвать улыбку на ее лице – этого уже было вполне достаточно для него.   
Прошло несколько часов, но в конце концов он закончил составлять букет из пурпурных Ипомей и направился к Черному Лотосу, который располагался всего в половине квартала от магазина. Салон наполняли звуки мягкого жужжания игл и неразборчивая болтовня и Бен был рад, что народу оказалось не слишком много. Рей появилась из-за угла, она разглядывала что-то в своем скетчбуке, затем подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. 

«Бен! Привет, рада увидеть тебя снова», - сказала она с широко распахнутыми глазами и застенчивой улыбкой, откидывая свой скетчбук на стойку, чтобы подойти к нему. «О Боже, они прекрасны. Спасибо!». Пока она отвлекалась на любование цветами, Бен не упустил возможности рассмотреть ее черты поближе – восхитительную россыпь веснушек на щеках, которые он не заметил раньше, потому что пялился на то, как облегают ее фигуру черный топ на бретельках и джинсы с высокой талией. 

«Мама впервые позволила мне составить букет самому, поэтому я ужасно рад, что удалось ничего не испортить», - засмеялся он.   
«Я бы сказала, что у тебя прирожденный талант!» - рассмеялась она в ответ, продемонстрировав такую ослепительную улыбку, что он тут же начал обдумывать, что еще он может сделать, чтобы только увидеть ее снова. Их ненадолго прервал парень, возникший из-за угла, он остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел Бена. Парень был покрыт татуировками и имел темную бороду, которая практически полностью скрывала серебряное кольцо в губе. 

«Черт, Ниима, с каких это пор у тебя появился парень?», - захохотал он, вскидывая брови. Бен чуть было не подавился слюной; было очевидно, что если ты парень и ты приносишь красивой девушке цветы, то интерпретируется это довольно однозначно. Он лихорадочно пытался придумать подходящий способ чтобы сообщить, что в действительности он не ее парень, как вдруг она его прервала.   
«А тебе прям все расскажи, Дэмерон. Лучше иди и готовься к своей встрече в 2.30, пока я не сделала тебе тату на заднице с отпечатком ладони, которую ты мне проспорил на прошлой неделе» - гаркнула она со смехом. Похоже это сработало, потому что в конце концов парень смерил взглядом Бена и неохотно вернулся на свое место. Ему не хотелось обдумывать причины, из-за которых она не стала отрицать подозрения того парня; Он выбросил из головы все оптимистичные мысли на этот счет, стараясь не питать напрасных надежд (по крайней мере не больше, чем те, что у него уже были).   
  
«Прости за него. Это он накосячил с моей лавандой на прошлой неделе. Впрочем, возможно это все к лучшему, потому что теперь у меня есть они», - она аккуратно взяла у него вазу и их пальцы слегка соприкоснулись на холодном стекле. «Я поставлю их на своем рабочем месте». Она махнула головой в сторону конца салона и он последовал за ней, не в силах оторвать глаз от того, как покачивались ее бедра при ходьбе. «Постарайся не быть настолько озабоченным, Соло, даже то, что один единственный ее мизинчик сексуальнее, чем все твое тело тебя не оправдывает».   
Она принялась размещать вазу, а он в это время осматривал комнату, стены которой были усыпаны эскизами и фотографиями татуировок, которые она сделала для клиентов. «Ничего особенного, но это место мое детище. Как только я накопила для него достаточно денег, приобрела тут же, без всяких раздумий», - тихо сказала она.   
«Ты должна гордиться собой. Моя мама не может перестать повторять, какая ты молодец».   
«Лея очень милая. Она подарила мне потрясающий венок из ромашек в наш первый рабочий день и с того момента мы стали подругами», - при мысли об этом она улыбнулась. При знакомстве мама всегда дарила букеты тем, кто открывал какие-либо заведения на этой улице, просто формальность, которую она унаследовала из своей бытности политиком. Но Бен знал, как много времени отнимает плетение венка вручную, так что, очевидно, что его мать была очарована Рей (и он прекрасно ее понимал). В их разговоре повисла пауза, как будто им просто было достаточно находиться в компании друг друга. Рей вздрогнула, словно бы выходя из транса и моргнув, уставилась на него.   
«Итак, сколько я должна за этот изысканный букет?», - лукаво поинтересовалась она.   
«Не беспокойся. Это за счет заведения».   
«Нет, так не пойдет», - запротестовала Рей, медленно сделав несколько шагов по направлению к нему, поглядывая из-под трепещущих ресниц. «Дай мне хотя бы угостить тебя кофе?». Его сердце начало биться чаще. Успокойся, Соло. Она просто пытается быть милой. Выпить кофе - это самая обычная вещь, которую делают люди. Это не свидание, и не важно, как сильно тебе хочется, чтобы это было оно.   
«Ну что же, полагаю, это честная сделка. Я как раз знаю хорошее место здесь недалеко» - он глупо улыбнулся протянув ей локоть, чтобы она могла уцепиться за него рукой.   
Она рассмеялась и приняла его, разместив свою другую руку на его предплечье когда они выходили из салона. 

***

  
Три месяца. Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как он встретил Рей и каждый день он понимал, что влюбляется в нее все больше и больше. Почти каждое утро по пути на работу она заскакивала в магазин, чтобы поздороваться и иногда он давал ей с собой цветок. Это простая минутная рутина становилась для Бена главным событием дня. Время от времени они переписывались, Бен присылал ей фото букетов над которыми работал, в ответ Рей давала ему посмотреть на свои рисунки и тату, которые сделала за день. Он старался не думать о том, как много раз он упустил возможность позвать ее на свидание, но он не мог вынести мысли о том, что разрушит все то хорошее, что между ними есть, если она откажет ему. 

Одним из пятничных вечеров, когда оставалось десять минут до закрытия магазина, он получил сообщение от Рей с просьбой встретиться с ней в салоне, когда он закончит. Лея уже ушла домой поэтому он быстро сделал все необходимое и закрыл «Бутоны и цветения» на ночь. Он быстро зашагал в сторону «Черного лотоса», а когда открыл дверь, то услышал звон маленького колокольчика, очень похожего на тот, что был в магазине его матери. Она находилась около регистрационной стойки, и тут же посмотрела на него с теплой улыбкой. 

«Привет»

«Привет. У тебя все в порядке?»  
«Да-да, конечно. Просто хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь составил мне компанию, пока я закрываюсь», - небрежно бросила она, глядя в свой блокнот. «Только если у тебя ничего не запланировано, свидания или типа того».   
«Нет, никаких планов. Точно никаких свиданий. Конечно, я останусь». Неужели правда можно подумать, что он может встречаться с кем-то еще, когда существует она?

Она кивнула и вернулась к своему рабочему месту. Он наблюдал, как она очищает стол, раскладывая инструменты по местам. Он не был здесь некоторое время, и его внимание привлекли новые работы, появившиеся на стене. Стеклянная рама, заполненная спрессованными и высушенными цветами; цветами, каждый из которых выглядел слишком похоже на те, что он дарил ей по утрам. Он подошел, чтобы изучить их поближе, блуждая по ним озадаченным взглядом, удивляясь тому, что она сохранила все его маленькие знаки внимания. 

«Твоя мама дала мне эту книгу какое-то время назад… Язык цветов», - сказала она, чтобы нарушить тишину. Бен повернулся чтобы посмотреть на нее и его глаза расширились от удивления. Она держала в руках книгу в выцветшем, растрепанном переплете. «Здесь говорится, что, чаще всего, каждый цветок что-то означает, поэтому я не могла не провести маленькое расследование после того, как встретила тебя». Она открыла ее и начала перелистывать страницы. 

«И что ты нашла?», - уточнил он, тяжело сглотнув. 

«Пурпурная Ипомея: расположение. Эдельвейс: преданность. Шалфей: «я думаю о тебе». Тюльпаны: страстное желание… И кто бы мог подумать, что цветы могут сказать больше романтичных вещей, чем большинство людей?». Она захлопнула книгу и положила ее обратно на стол, прежде чем медленно подойти, сократив расстояние между ними. «Не знаю, может я слишком глубоко копнула...» 

«Нет, совсем нет. Буду честен, я не ожидал что ты знаешь что-то о символике растений, моя мама рассказывала мне об этом в детстве. Она говорила, что это лучший способ взаимодействия, когда ты не можешь найти достаточно слов. И да. Каждый цветок я подбирал намеренно». Она тихо вздохнула, когда его руки опустились ей на плечи и он пылко посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. 

«Но… Почему именно я?» прошептала она, глядя себе под ноги. Неужели она правда не замечает, как она зацепила его? Что она единственная, о ком он думал в течение трех месяцев и неизменно приходил к выводу, что она слишком хороша для него? 

«Это все было для тебя. Я без ума от тебя с того самого дня, как мы встретились. Но я просто скучный, аккуратно подстриженный парень у которого нет ничего, кроме офисной работы, которой я, очевидно, буду заниматься до конца моей жизни. Я не думал, что ты чувствуешь то же самое поэтому я...», - он тут же осекся, когда ее губы прижались к его, ошеломив его на мгновение, прежде чем он смог поцеловать ее в ответ. 

Рей целует его. 

Она целует его. 

И это не сон. По крайней мере, сейчас ему так не казалось. 

Они не прервались даже когда она медленно начала подталкивать его в сторону откидывающегося татуировочного кресла, расположенного сзади. Она усадила его, затем забралась сверху ему на колени. Он был совершенно удовлетворен тем, что она взяла инициативу на себя, ее язык стремительно проник в его рот, изучая и массируя его. Он сильнее ухватился за ее талию, когда она провела пальцами по его волосам и сжав их слегка потянула назад. В конце концов они остановились, потому что воздуха совсем перестало хватать. Они тяжело дышали, упершись друг в друга лбами. 

«Все еще кажется, что я не чувствую то же самое?» - задыхаясь уточнила она. Он усмехнулся и закачал головой. Рей начала прокладывать влажные поцелуи вниз по его шее, посасывание и облизывание особо чувствительного места чуть выше воротника заставило его потерять дар речи. Она медленно начала ерзать взад и вперед на его коленях, ее платье-футболка задралось до бедер, поэтому теперь их тела разделяли только его джинсы и тонкая влажная ткань ее трусиков.

«Блять, Рей… Ты меня убиваешь», - выдохнул он хрипло, неспособный сфокусироваться, когда ему так приятно в стольких точках сразу. 

«Надеюсь, что нет… потому что я хочу чтобы ты меня сперва трахнул», - усмехнулась она, вплотную прижимаясь к его коже. Ее слова заставили его издать глубокий гортанный стон, который вырвался откуда-то из недр горла, а из-за этих мыслей мозг совсем замкнуло. Он думал, что он для начала позовет ее на свидание и они будут целоваться и после этого возможно, лишь возможно, она захочет заняться сексом с ним. Но находясь на этом стуле с ней он отбросил все предосторожности куда подальше и обхватив ее лицо ладонями пылко поцеловал.

Она продолжала тереться о его нарастающую твердость, но недолго, прежде чем он подхватил ее за задницу и перевернул их так, что теперь она сидела на стуле с широко разведенными ногами. Он опустился на колени, а его большие руки скользили вверх по ее коже, покрытой татуировками, поднимая ее платье все выше и выше до тех пор пока он не смог увидеть ее мокрые черные кружевные трусики. Он прошелся кончиком языка по очертаниям большого дракона на ее левом бедре прежде чем проложить дорожку из влажных поцелуев на внутренней части ее бедер. Его большой палец погладил ее вверх и вниз и тут же удивился, нащупав что-то странное. 

«А, да… У меня пирсинг. Я надеюсь, это не отталкивает тебя», - сказала она покрываясь румянцем от смущения. Его глаза стали шире и темнее от переполнившего его вожделения, когда он отодвинул ее белье в сторону, чтобы увидеть это собственными глазами. И о чудо, он увидел блестящий серебристый шарик сияющий прямо на капюшоне ее клитора, который так и умолял прикоснуться к нему. Он не стал тратить время зря и языком очертил линию вдоль ее складочек. Когда он коснулся холодного металла, ее бедра немедленно дернулись. С каждой секундой она все сильнее извивалась на стуле и вцеплялась ему в волосы пока он целовал и вылизывал каждый ее дюйм.

«Бен… блять! Только не останавливайся...» - стонала она, глядя ему в глаза, пока он ласкал ее проколотый бутон мягкими губами, постепенно увеличивая напор. Он никогда в жизни не был более возбужден, лаская себя через джинсы, когда в конце концов она яростно вжалась в его лицо с бурным криком. 

«Все еще кажется, что я нахожу твой пирсинг отталкивающим?» - ухмыльнулся он, возвращая назад ее предыдущий вопрос. Она потянулась к его лицу, чтобы воссоединить их губы, и было не похоже, будто бы ее беспокоило, что вместе с тем она пробует на вкус и себя. Он поднялся на ноги и Рей не теряя времени стянула с него рубашку и когда ее взору открылось его широкое большое тело, она порывисто задышала. Она гладила его по плечам и мышцам груди, пока ее губы спускались ниже — к небольшой дорожке волос на его прессе. 

«Сними» - приказал он, с рычанием срывая ее платье и обнажая черный шелковый бралетт. «Дай я угадаю, здесь у тебя тоже пирсинг?» - улыбнулся Бен, сжимая ее грудь и лаская ее подушечками больших пальцев. Он уже нашел ответ на свой вопрос, потому что ощутил под пальцами твердую металлическую бусинку на каждом из сосков и возблагодарил всех богов за то, что они ниспослали ему встречу с этой женщиной. «Ужасно отталкивающе» - ухмыльнулся он, саркастически посмеиваясь. Она быстро сбросила бралетт, позволяя ему снова сосредоточиться на ее дерзкой груди. 

Она одновременно смеялась и стонала, ее голова запрокинулась назад от того как сильно она наслаждалась ощущением его теплых рук на ней. Хотелось, чтобы это продолжилось так долго как только возможно, он был готов остаться здесь на всю ночь, изучать и покрывать поцелуями каждый дюйм ее тела, но было совершенно очевидно, что никто из них не сможет продержаться так долго. Он убрал руки с ее груди и начал расстегивать ремень на своих джинсах, Рей приподнялась, чтобы помочь. 

«Как же будет горячо оседлать тебя на этом стуле, мне так сильно нужно, чтобы ты выебал меня, что я думаю, что он просто сломается», - вставила она, поглаживая его через ткань боксеров. Он затаил дыхание и кивнул, одним махом скидывая всю одежду и оставляя себя обнаженным и до боли напряженным. На мгновение ее глаза расширились и стали темнее от страсти. Бен подхватил ее за ягодицы и прижал спиной к стене, на счастье, на ней не было никаких хрупких работ. «Черт, я знаю, что уже немного поздновато уточнять, но ты же здоров, да? Я на таблетках и здорова».

«Я здоров до неприличия», - он смущенно улыбнулся и был вознагражден ее нежным поцелуем. Рей хихикнула и наклонилась, стараясь подвинуть бедра так, что бы удобнее расположить его между ног и открыть лучший доступ. Он аккуратно толкнулся внутрь, не только для того чтобы позволить ей привыкнуть, но и из более эгоистичных побуждений — дать себе больше времени насладиться ощущением нахождения внутри ее разгоряченного и мокрого жара. Он не шутил, когда говорил, что с того момента, как у него был секс прошло уже неприлично много времени, поэтому сейчас он пытался думать о чем угодно, что позволит ему продержаться достаточно долго для того чтобы дождаться еще одного ее оргазма. 

«Быстрее, Бен...» - прошипела она, схватившись за волосы у самых их корней и аккуратно потянув. Он слегка наклонился вперед и не тратя время даром взял в рот сосок вместе с бусинкой пирсинга и начал посасывать его, выводя языком круги вокруг металлического бутона пока она не начала практически выкрикивать его имя. Было очевидно, что в такой позиции у стены не удастся остаться надолго, поэтому он перенес ее к пустой столешнице и усадил на край, ее руки помогали ей удерживать равновесие каждый раз когда он вбивался в нее все глубже. 

«Блять, детка, как же хорошо», - застонал он. Он чувствовал, насколько он уже близок, поэтому одну из рук, которой ему больше не нужно было придерживать ее, он направил к ее проколотому бутону. Дыхание становилось все громче и громче, поток ругательств слетел с ее губ, когда она оказалась совсем близка к своему пику. Он кончил быстро и интенсивно, тяжело врезаясь в нее чтобы добиться разрядки и от нее. Она присоединилась к нему секундой позднее, с громким стоном вцепившись зубами в его плечо. 

Комната была наполнена густым и влажным воздухом, а единственным звуком в ней было их тяжелое дыхание. Бен посмотрел на Рей со смущенной улыбкой и она ответила на нее коротким нежным поцелуем. 

«Это было...» - начал он.

«Да», - ответила она. 

В конце концов они отцепились друг от друга и в относительной тишине начали надевать свою одежду обратно. Мозг Бена переполняли разные эмоции. Было ли это что-то, что произошло лишь единожды? Он надеялся что нет, но если так, то он уважает ее желание. Он обернулся посмотреть на нее в тот момент, когда она натягивала платье через голову. 

«Бен… Я очень не хочу, чтобы это был единственный раз, когда мы делали это», - тихо сказала она, подходя поближе к нему. Прилив облегчения обрушился на него как водопад, казалось, эти слова были слишком хороши, чтобы действительно слететь с ее губ и быть правдой. 

«Я тоже», - прошептал он, заправив выбившийся локон ей за ухо. Он обхватил ее за подбородок, чтобы запечатлеть еще один аккуратный поцелуй у нее на губах. Они оба улыбались. 

«Хорошо», - сказала она кивая, - «А сейчас, дай я оставлю дополнительную плату за наведение порядка нашему уборщику и пойдем отсюда». 

***

Перелив колокольчика на входной двери магазина заставил Бена вынырнуть из своих мыслей и удивиться знакомой лучезарной улыбке. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, насколько ему повезло, что он может называть Рей своей девушкой. Прошел только месяц, но уже было совершенно очевидно, что он влюбляется в нее все больше с каждым днем. Он стоял за прилавком и подойдя к нему, Рей поставила на столешницу между ними две чашки кофе. 

«Принесла тебе немного жидкого эликсира смелости для нашей сегодняшней встречи вечером», - ухмыльнулась она, - «Ты же знаешь, что все еще можешь отказаться, если хочешь». 

«Не могу поверить, что в конце концов ты таки убедила его сделать татуировку», - засмеялась Лея, вышедшая из своего офиса, чтобы поздороваться с ними. 

«Эй, вообще-то он решился на это по собственной воле!» - она подняла руки вверх в знак своей невиновности, - «Я всего лишь воплощаю идею». 

«Да, разумеется. Я уверен, это будет хорошая работа», - закивал Бен с лукавой улыбкой, наклонившись над прилавком, чтобы поцеловать ее. Это был быстрый поцелуй, затем она отпрянула, и на ее щеках появился смущенный румянец, когда она бросила взгляд на Лею. Вот такая она, горячая, яркая и дерзкая… стесняющаяся публичных проявлений чувств. Если это не сделает его еще более готовым умереть за нее… 

«О, не стоит меня стесняться. Здесь нет ничего такого, чего бы не видели мои старые глаза! Но… Я пойду, мне нужно полить растения, кажется», - она пожала плечами и подмигнула Рей, прежде чем исчезнуть где-то среди цветов. Бен вернулся обратно к прилавку, подхватил Рей за талию и усадил ее на прилавок рядом со стоящими стаканчиками кофе. Она захихикала и протянула руку, чтобы вытащить цветок Каллы из выставочного букета. 

«Что она означает?» - спросила она, склонив голову набок. 

«Чистота и невинность».

Она фыркнула. «Ну что ж, этот поезд уехал» - они засмеялись, когда она убрала ее обратно и взамен вытащила желтую гвоздику. «А эта?»  
«Презрение и разочарование» - усмехнулся он. Ее лицо исказилось от удивления, прежде чем она быстро отбросила ее. 

«Ну, я думаю, что это совершенно очевидно, что в тебе нет ничего разочаровывающего», - хрипло прошептала она прямо ему в ухо, посылая дрожь вдоль его позвоночника. Внезапно, от этой близости к своей невероятной девушке, он ощутил прилив бесстрашия. Обычно он старался все тщательно обдумывать, но когда она смотрела на него вот так, ему это было не нужно, потому что он точно знал, что именно чувствует. 

«Я думаю, что единственный подходящий цветок, это вот этот...» - сказал он, на секунду отстраняясь, чтобы найти кое-что среди рядов различных цветов позади нее. Он спрятал нужный цветок за спиной и вернулся обратно к ней, снова встав между ее разведенных коленей. Когда она увидела, что он держит в руках красную розу, ее глаза зажглись огоньками удивленной радости. 

«Но она значит...» - забормотала она. 

«Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, возможно слишком рано об этом говорить, но я безнадежно влюблен в тебя с самого первого дня нашего знакомства. Ты не должна мне говорить что-то в ответ, но...» 

«Я люблю тебя, Бен. С того самого дня, как встретила тебя. Даже когда сама этого еще не понимала», - выдохнула она, ее глаза засверкали от переполнявших эмоций. Он поцеловал ее снова, подхватив за талию и подняв ее, чтобы закружить по комнате. Затем он мягко поставил ее обратно и они засмеялись. «Ладно, теперь я точно не могу запороть твое тату сегодня вечером», - пошутила она. 

«Рей, ты можешь набить хоть отпечаток руки на моей заднице и я, скорее всего, все еще буду любить тебя», - признался Бен, проводя рукой по волосам. 

«Не искушая меня таким прекрасным вариантом времяпрепровождения, Соло», - подмигнула Рей, потянув его вниз, чтобы он еще раз поцеловал ее. 


End file.
